By Chance of Boredom
by ChudleyCannonsFreak
Summary: What should happen when Ron begins to talk to someone of the opposite sex who is not Hermione? What happens when Harry finally discovers that he has quite a good bit of Marauder in his gene pool? Plotting of course!


Disclaimer: I have to write one of these things, eh? Hmm. I do not own anything or anyone except Sapphire Fatal. Though, I rather do wish that I owned Ron. ::wink:: Anyhow, I have no galleons, sickles, or knuts, let alone any muggle money. So if you sue me, you won't get much at all. And besides which, I already stated above that I do not own anything that is Harry Potter.  
  
Who rocks the house? J.K. Rowling does, and come to think of it, she owns not only the house, but also the whole neighborhood.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: Boredom is a Virtue  
  
"I'm bored." He said, staring off into the unknown of the empty train compartment. He was a boy of about 16 with fiery red hair and soft brown eyes that seemed, at all times, to have a spark in them. He was relatively tall and slim, but had some muscle to him. He had freckles splashed across his features, and they did him justice, they definitely worked for him.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said his best friend, who then seemed to join him in examining the space. He was about the same age and had unruly black hair that stuck out at all angles. He was a smidgen shorter than the other, and had enchanting emerald green eyes. There was something quite curious about this boy, something very different. He had a thin, faint scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. This one jagged line upon his brow made him different from every other person, muggles, witches, and wizards alike, in the universe.  
  
"Ron? Ron? Ron!" He shouted, "Hello? RON!"  
  
Suddenly Ron awoke from his deep trance and mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"W-W-What? Huh? Oh." He stifled through as he subdued a yawn. A few moments later...  
  
"Harry, I'm bored."  
  
"I am too Ron." He said, feeling as though he had had this conversation before.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Harry said, pointing across the aisle from their train compartment.  
  
"I don't know, must be new." Ron said, looking in her direction.  
  
She was a girl of about 16 with moderately dark brown hair, which fell in waves to her waist. She had sparkling indigo blue eyes and was reasonably tall, although not as lofty as Ron. She looked somewhat nervous and a little frightened. The expression plastered on her face hid her loneliness though.  
  
"Hey Ron, want to go talk to her?" Harry asked, "We have nothing else better to do."  
  
"Why not? She looks like she can use a bit of company anyhow." Ron replied.  
  
And with that Harry and Ron departed their compartment and went to join hers. At first, she looked a bit startled upon their appearance.  
  
"Umm. Can I help you?" She said, wondering who they were and what they were doing in her compartment.  
  
"Uhm, no. I just thought that I'd introduce myself. I'm Harry and this is Ron." Harry said, pointing in Ron's general direction.  
  
She just looked at them from behind crossed arms, "Are you going to harass me too?" She said, all the while appearing rather skeptical.  
  
"Uh, no." Ron replied, seemingly a bit perplexed.  
  
"Oh. Okay, because some git came in here with his two friends, who were more like bodyguards than anything, and couldn't bring himself to do anything but be an absolute prat."  
  
"Malfoy." Ron and Harry said at the exact same time. Ron was shaking his head and Harry appeared to be fairly disgruntled.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's not worth your time or feelings." Ron explained.  
  
She let a slight smile cross her lips, then pulled the hair from her eyes. "Thank you. Oh, by the way. My name is Sapphire, Sapphire Fatal. You can call me Fatal or Sapph if you'd like. It's all the same to me." She allowed the smile widen some and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
Both Harry and Ron returned the smile back to her. Though, there was something different about the way Ron's eyes glittered compared to the friendly glint in Harry's eyes. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on just yet.  
  
A short silence settled upon them and she looked around the compartment awkwardly, picking at the hem of her robes. It was Ron who broke the silence when he cleared his throat.  
  
"So, um, your new?" Ron asked.  
  
She nodded with a solemn look upon her face. "Yeah, it is really THAT obvious?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm resting in her voice.  
  
"Just a little bit." Said Harry with an added smile.  
  
"So, why are you only starting Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a long story." She said, her face began to redden and she started to fidget with her robes again.  
  
"Well it's a long way off until we reach Hogwarts." Harry said.  
  
"Okay," She said. "I'll give you a shortened bit because I'm sure you don't want to know my entire life story." She thought to herself 'Here it goes.'  
  
"I was supposed to start at Hogwarts and was extremely excited just like everyone else is before they start their first year. I was so happy when I got my letter of acceptance; I still remember that day. And then, just 2 weeks before school was due to start, my parents decided to move and the only reason they would give me was that 'they wanted to see new places' Well, I ended up being sent to Beauxbatons instead, but it's a really nice school. When I finally got over being taken away from Hogwarts and actually made a few really good friends, they decided that they had enough of these 'new places' and made up their minds that they were moving back. I didn't want to leave," – She paused for a moment and let out a small, frustrated sigh. – "But they made me. My parents made me leave all of my friends, my school, and my home. And now, I'm here, the one place that I was supposed to attend school in the first place. The one school I was so thrilled about, and I don't want to be here after all." She finished bearing a rather disconsolate expression.  
  
"I wish I could go back." She added, turning her somber gaze down to the wooden plank flooring of the train.  
  
Harry and Ron turned and glanced at each other and then back at her.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get to like it here." Harry said. "It's not that bad, actually, I love it here. And if I had the choice, I'd stay here instead of going to what I'm supposed to call home."  
  
She looked back up at Harry and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you for coming over, I sort of needed someone to talk to." She said gratefully, meekly smiling up at the both of them."  
  
"Do you want to come back to our seat, seeing as you're all alone over here." Ron asked, surprising Harry. He usually wasn't that talkative with the opposite sex. Well, there was the exception of Hermione, but Hermione was different. And he did present her with quite a hard time throughout their first year.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a lot better than sitting here." – she looked around the dreary train compartment and nodded. - "Okay, let's go."  
  
At that Harry, Ron, and Sapphire returned to the opposing compartment and took seats. Harry found his by the window and Ron sat opposite of him. Sapphire, hesitated for a moment, and then sat down next to Ron. What Ron didn't notice was the very slight tinge dancing upon her cheeks. Lucky for her, Harry did and he was now grinning like a madman.  
  
'Ron's been quite the talkative little bugger, hasn't he? That isn't like him.' Harry thought, turning to look at the overly enthused Weasley, his grin fading as he began to consider what could be going on with his best mate. 'I bet he fancies her!' He thought as the grin suddenly overtook his face once again.  
  
"Harry? Harry? HARRY!" Ron yelled, wondering why his best mate had that ridiculous smirk written across his face.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, still grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What's the smile for?" Ron asked in an utter condition of bewilderment, yet, a slight smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's nothing." Harry said, then realized that he was still grinning, tried to look as innocent as wizardly possible. Though, it seemed improbable to do so, wizards were always up to something, at least a teenage wizard was. A bit more of the grin leaked through as Harry looked once more from Ron then back to Sapphire, who were both quite equally confused at the moment. "Nothing at all."  
  
*** 


End file.
